


I Want To Breathe You In Like A Vapor

by senioritastyles



Series: Lynn's Fics [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, SWEET BOYS, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: Michael rolls over on the bed and where he expects to snuffle into his pillow he meets warm skin instead. His nose pokes against the body and his arm instinctively moves to wrap around his boyfriend's waist, pulling himself closer and burying his face into the softness. He can tell by the angle of the light in the room that it's still early morning, earlier than he'd ever willingly wake up on a day off, and his immediate instinct is to go back to sleep.Or: Michael and Calum have a lazy morning together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [social_reject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/social_reject/gifts).



> (title is from Vapor by 5 Seconds of Summer)

Michael rolls over on the bed and where he expects to snuffle into his pillow he meets warm skin instead. His nose pokes against the body and his arm instinctively moves to wrap around his boyfriend's waist, pulling himself closer and burying his face into the softness. He can tell by the angle of the light in the room that it's still early morning, earlier than he'd ever willingly wake up on a day off, and his immediate instinct is to go back to sleep. 

 

"Y'nose is cold." 

 

Michael sits up slightly at the sound of Calum's rough voice, kissing the boy's shoulder with a soft smile. "You're warm though." 

 

Calum makes a noncommittal sound and tries to squirm away from Michael's colder body, fighting back a giggle at the way the older boy's lips tickle his skin. Michael tightens his grip to keep Calum close, ignoring the whine of protest when he pushes his face against Calum's back again. Calum quickly relaxes back, giving in to the familiar hold that always seems to keep him feeling calm and safe and Michael smiles knowingly, feeling the slight tenseness leave Calum's muscles. 

 

"Knew you'd cuddle me." He mumbles, letting Calum lace their fingers together against the younger boy's stomach. 

 

Calum just hums in response, nuzzling into the silken pillowcase as Michael's plush lips kiss across his upper back. The light from the window creates long slits of sun along the floor and the bed and it casts odd shapes and shadows on their bodies and Michael uses them to drag his short kisses down the rest of Calum's back, following the patterns of sunlight with his lips. Each kiss makes Calum's body relax even more until he's nearly melting into the bed, Michael's mouth tracing along the dips and ridges of his body. Calum's breathing gets slower and more languid and his mostly sleeping body feels like liquid and everything is loose under the gentle touches and warm breath. He finds he doesn't care much about being cold anymore because it feels too nice to have Michael hold him and kiss him in the brightening light of the early morning.

 

"Mikey..." Calum mutters, his mouth moving lazily as he speaks, breath puffing out in a sigh as Michael finds his way back to Calum's shoulders. 

 

Instead of saying anything back, Michael uses his grip around Calum's waist to turn the younger boy on his back, the tender kisses resuming all over the soft and slightly squishy skin of Calum's stomach. Michael soothes his hands over Calum's chest and his ribs and his hips and back again, mouthing gently at the small swell that leads to the faint outline of a 'V'. 

 

"You're the prettiest boy in the world, Calum." Michael whispers, his breath hitting Calum's sensitive skin and giving him goosebumps, his voice low like he's telling the world a secret even though Calum being beautiful definitely isn't one. 

 

Calum's cheeks heat up and he smiles, looking down at the sleep mussed mess of blonde hair, some of it tickling at his skin as Michael moves his head around to kiss at different parts of Calum's torso. Calum's back arches up when Michael nibbles and sucks at his nipples, his breath puffing out in surprise at the small shock of pleasure that runs through him. His hands lazily move down and card through Michael's hair, getting a grip on it and tugging as Michael moves to mouth at his stomach again, the older boy's soft lips ghosting along every part of him. 

 

"Mike....." Calum bites his lip when Michael's tongue pokes out and drags across the skin just above the waistband of Calum's boxers. "Wanna kiss you." 

 

Michael hums and pecks Calum's stomach one more time before moving his body up and hovering over the younger boy, tilting his face down to slot their lips together. Calum's hands stay in Michael's soft hair, tucking the longer sides behind the older boy's ears to keep them from tickling Calum's face as Michael slowly deepens the kiss and licks at the seam of Calum's lips until they part enough for him to be able to properly kiss his boyfriend. Calum hums and lets himself be kissed, allowing Michael to have complete control and whining when the older boy nips at his swollen lips and sucks on his tongue. The kiss is slow and tender and it makes Calum's knees feel like jelly and his heart squeeze in his chest and his stomach flutter happily because this boy on top of him is all his and he could do this every single day if he wanted to and he knows Michael would be more than happy to do that with him. 

 

Michael pulls his mouth away from Calum's, his brilliant green eyes boring into Calum's deep brown ones with all the love he could possibly possess. "My pretty boy." Michael smiles, pressing a shorter kiss to Calum's lips, watching the younger boy's lashes flutter against his cheeks. "I love you, Cal." 

 

Calum hums when Michael kisses him again, keeping a grip on the sides of Michael's face so he can't back away so quickly this time. Michael chuckles and gives Calum a few more pecks before moving all over the rest of Calum's face and kissing every inch of it enough times that Calum is a mess of flushed cheeks and giggles. Michael settles back down and lets Calum play with his hair, the younger boy's fingers running through it and combing out the small knots that sleeping on it created as Michael nuzzles into Calum's chest and lets his eyes close serenely. 

 

"I love you too, Mikey." Calum whispers, feeling the older boy smile against his skin and it makes him smile to know that they have all morning and all afternoon and all night to stay exactly like this, wrapped up in each other and their love and warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. So I was not planning/expecting to post this today, or really post anything today but my baby Lynn is feeling a little stuck and down on herself and I wanted to write her something short and sweet to hopefully make her smile and feel a little bit better. I know it's not much but I hope it does something, ya know? I love my girl and I don't like when she's sad and I can't do anything about it or help at all so this was the best I had to offer<3
> 
>  
> 
> Normally I put my own social media stuff down here but you can find that on a previous post if you want, what I really want for everyone who reads this to do is go on tumblr to 'lashtonsillusion' or on here to 'social_reject' and give Lynn some love and positivity for me because I can only do so much and I think she could really use some love right now<3


End file.
